


Hot and Heavenly (Negan x Reader ficlet)

by negansdirtygirl



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, F/M, Negan Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl/pseuds/negansdirtygirl
Summary: Negan Smut Week ficlet. You return to the Sanctuary after a long and stressful run, hoping to sneak into Negan's bathroom for a relaxing bubble bath. When you open the door on Negan already taking a bath himself, he invites you to join him for some sexy soapy fun!





	

You had just returned to the Sanctuary from a really stressful run. Too many walkers and not enough supplies. All you wanted to do was jump into a hot bath and let your cares float down the drain. The simple pleasures were a great comfort in these trying times.  
  
You knew Negan would still be out at this time, probably terrorizing the Alexandria and Hilltop groups, and you figured slipping into his private bathroom for a relaxing bubble bath wouldn't be too unforgivable of a crime. You knocked gently on his door just to be safe. No response. Good.  
  
You slipped quietly into his domain and clicked the door shut behind you. You surveyed his room, admiring the black and gray color scheme that made it so clear that it was all Negan's property. Black leather sofas, black sheets on the bed, black everything.  
  
You smiled, recalling the nights you'd spent rolling around in that bed with him. You'd managed to resist becoming one of his wives but he couldn't seem to resist having a taste of you anyway.  
  
You strolled over to Negan's bookshelves and took a peek at his collection. Alongside classics like _War and Peace_ and _The Great Gatsby_ was a copy of _The Kama Sutra_. You weren't one bit surprised.  
  
You poured yourself a shot of scotch from Negan's bottle of the good stuff and downed it in one gulp. It was smooth but fiery, warming your chest. It went right to your head and you suddenly felt so relaxed. It was time to run a bath and slip into those bubbles.  
  
You walked back over to the bed and stripped off your clothes, and then padded on your bare feet over to the closed bathroom door. You hoped he hadn't locked it for some reason. You turned the knob and it didn't resist.  
  
Smiling to yourself at your luck, you stepped through the door. "Negan!" Your eyes grew wide as you stumbled upon Negan already in the tub. "I... I thought you were..." You tried to cover your naked naughty bits, much to his entertainment.  
  
"Baby doll, I've already seen and touched and tasted everything that you're trying to cover up." You dropped your hands to your sides and loosened up a bit, letting his eyes take in the view. "How long have you been having a secret affair with my goddamn bathtub?"  
  
You laughed, brushing your hair out of your face. "I'm sorry, Negan. I swear I've never snuck in here before. I just had a long day and I needed a soak."  
  
"Oh, I'll get you soaking wet, no question." He parted the bubbles with his hands as if to make room for you to slip in between them. "Join me?"  
  
You grinned at him and stepped forward, accepting his invitation. You dipped your toes into the water. It was still hot and it felt heavenly. You sat down across from him, draping your legs over his. He grabbed one of your legs and began massaging the tension out of it, kissing your toes and the sole of your foot. You felt as if you might melt.  
  
"Mmm, Negan. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, princess."  
  
You thought he might rush your massage to get his own selfish needs met, but he didn't. He rubbed your legs until every bit of tightness had left them. You sighed, satisfied, but he still wasn't done.  
  
"Turn around, doll. Let me rub your back." You obeyed and he let his hands roam all over your sore back muscles, kneading all the pain out and leaving you relaxed. He kissed your shoulder and nibbled at your ear. You leaned back into his strong chest and you felt him become erect for you. "Now look what you did."  
  
You reached behind your back, wrapping your hand around him underneath the water, gripping and stroking his length. "God, I want you so bad," you sighed, sultry and breathy. He groaned in response and you knew he was going to be a beast in that bathtub.  
  
You pulled the plug and let half the water swirl down the drain so that you could have easier access to him. Grabbing the showerhead, you turned on the spray and hosed the bubbles off of your body, rubbing your wet skin and squeezing your tits as you did so to give him a good show. Then you hosed him off and shut off the water, climbing on top of him on your hands and knees.  
  
You began by kissing his taut abs, licking the wet valleys between each muscle and teasing his chest hair and happy trail with your lips. You left your right hand on his stomach as you headed south, popping the head of his hard cock into your mouth and feeling his tummy tense up with every lick and suck. He grunted and thrusted and grabbed at your wet hair, pushing you down further onto his dick until you felt him hit the back of your throat.  
  
"I need you," he said simply. You stood and turned around, sitting back down on him reverse cowgirl style, lowering yourself slowly onto him inch by inch. He filled you so completely that it took your breath right out of you, just like it did every time that you were intimate with him. You gasped at the fullness and reached back to grasp his hands, intertwining your fingers and squeezing tight.  
  
"I know that's a lot for you to take, but you are such... a fucking... brave girl..." He could barely get the words out with so much pleasure overtaking him, but he knew how much you loved to hear his voice while he fucked you. "Ohhhh, you are so fucking tight, baby."  
  
You bucked and grinded against him, holding onto the sides of the tub for balance, and he thrusted up into you even harder. You felt as if you might explode from the inside out. "I... I can't take it... I'm almost there..."  
  
"Don't hold back, baby. Come for me."  
  
Your walls squeezed around him, pulsating and throbbing, and you could feel him twitching too. You let your orgasm go in one overwhelming rush and then you hurried to get in position for him to cum in your mouth. You never liked to waste a drop. His deep grunts were turning you on so much that you felt like you could climax all over again. You jerked his cock hard and fast into your mouth, letting the pearly cum spill onto your lips so he could watch you lick it off.  
  
"Look at my dirty girl! Such a pretty mess," he commented with a sexy smirk. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a fluffy black towel, opening it up for you to step into. He wrapped it around your shoulders and then he wrapped his arms around you, kissing you on the forehead. "I fucking love you, you naughty girl. Let's dry off and continue this in bed."


End file.
